This project will develop wearable technology for interactive communication, location determination, and arrest recognition/identification of an unwitnessed arrest or collapse. Several enabling technology elements are recently available that make the proposed rapid alert system technically feasible at a reasonable cost. The system can be activated manually or by automatics means using Holter-like electrodes. The system will use the new FCC Enhanced 911 rules that allow for Automatic Location Identification (ALI). The system tracks precise location, and GPS data is sent over a wireless link to approaching emergency personal dispatched by the 911 operator. A handheld interrogator, used by the approaching emergency personnel, displays a local map showing the position of the arrest victim relative to the interrogator's position. An interactive speakerphone on the proposed device allows 3-way communications between the wearer and bystanders, the 911 operator, and emergency personal. The phase I effort will develop a prototype design for testing location determination, victim recognition/identification, and communication elements of the system. Performing these functions within the cost and size goals of a practical system will establish feasibility. In phase II, a fully miniature system will be developed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We estimate approximately 400,000 Americans a year could be identified as being at moderate to high risk of some form of cardiac arrest. Personal Resuscitation Rapid Alert System is an affordable protection against an unwitnessed cardiac arrest.